1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass molding die, and more specifically to a glass molding die for providing less surface roughness.,
2. Description of the Related Art
Glass molding dies for providing less surface roughness have been developed for many years, producing, for example, lifetimes of approximately 2000 cycles at working temperatures approximately 700° C. Monju discloses a passivation film of a substrate of a molding die using Ir—Mn—XN in JP62119128, wherein Mn can be replaced by Pt, Os, Pd, Rh, or Ru and XN can be replaced by a nitride of Ti, Cr, Ta, Nb, Si, B, Al, Hf, Zr, or V. Umetani et al. disclose a passivation film of a substrate of a molding die using Ir—(Re, Os)—Ta in JP62292637, wherein the content of Re and Os exceed 30% or 40%. Chu et al. disclose a passivation film of a substrate of a molding die using Ir—Re—CrN and an intermediate layer between the passivation film and substrate using Ir—Re—Ni alloy in TW445242, wherein the atomic ratio of Ir to Re is between 1 to 4 and 4 to 1 and the concentration of CrN is between 1 and 30 wt % in the passivation film. When the disclosed dies execute more than 2,000 times at working temperatures of approximately 700° C., the passivation films thereof frequently peel, limiting lifetime of the die.